Make Me Scream
by VioletIntoxication
Summary: Sasuke is wandering through the forest when he stumbles upon Deidara... Smut ensues. Yaoi, DeiSasu


Make Me Scream

Warning: This is graphic yaoi. Navigate away from the page if this is not what you seek. The main pairing is DeiSasu, with very slight OroSasu on the side. A lemon is included. For those of you that enjoy knowing the context, this takes place sometime during the two and a half years after Sasuke left Konoha.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

A/N: This was originally part of my story Crashing Memories, but I realized (with some help) that it didn't really fit, so I decided to make a little oneshot out of it.

XXXXXX

_-It's so peaceful around here…- _A crow exploded a few feet away. -_Not anymore.-_ Deidara chuckled to himself as the remains of the bird fell to the ground. -_Even if I can't blow up the real Itachi, that always makes me feel better.-_ He was sitting on the bank of a small river in the middle of the forest, his cloak and headband folded neatly beside him.

"You've certainly found some lovely ways to entertain yourself." Sasuke had been running for about an hour and honed in on the chance of having company if Orochimaru decided to follow him. _–I can't believe he… Ugh I don't even want to think about it. At least I finally got away.-_

The blonde jumped and whipped around. "Fuck! You can't just sneak up on a guy like that… It's rude, yeah." -_Who is he? He looks kind of familiar…- _The Akatsuki smiled and took in the boy's frazzled appearance, particularly the open expanse of flesh. -_He must be a Sound nin; they're the only ones with a lair remotely nearby. Damn he's hot!- _"But I think I can forgive you… Come sit down, yeah? What's your name? " -_If he was going to attack, he would have done it by now.-_

The raven glanced at the stream, knowing it to be one of the warmer ones. -_I need to wash off his touch…- _"Sasuke. And, thanks, but I was just looking for somewhere to bathe." He walked down the shore toward the nearby waterfall and slid out of his pants. -_ He doesn't seem to want a fight either; that's good. Still, I wonder if he'll try anything…-_ Sasuke was attempting to cease his thoughts as they once again returned to what had just happened; Orochimaru's actions had shaken him more than he'd like to admit, and all he wanted to do was scream the pain away. –_The worst part is that I know I could learn to play along for the sake of gaining power from him.-_

-_Sasuke? That's… No… But it has to be; he's Itachi's brother.- _Deidara gaped openly as the pale Uchiha undressed and got into the stream nonchalantly. -_It's like I'm not even here! No one can be expected to sit and watch that nice, firm ass as he… Fuck, he's just a kid.- _He felt himself becoming further aroused and knew there was no way of hiding it. – _Hopefully Itachi doesn't wander by and find me fucking his precious Otouto… Or, actually, let him; he's the one that wants to see him so bad, and beggars can't be choosers.-_ Revealing neither his newly found knowledge nor his lecherous intentions, the blonde replied amiably. "Well it's nice to meet you, yeah… I'm Deidara."

Noticing the way the blonde was ogling him, he glanced back and smirked. "Perhaps you should come join me… You have bird guts in your hair." -_How many of those did he blow up? But I guess it'd be tempting…Explosions seem to be his specialty.- _He leaned back lazily and closed his eyes as the other male shifted uncomfortably and, after what seemed to be a brief internal argument with himself, rose and shed his clothes as well.

He settled down near the raven, but not too close. -_Why do I insist on testing my control like this? It's already pretty obvious that I'm attracted to him, but technically he's an enemy; failing to attack or report his presence is one thing, but having sex with him is quite another.-_ Deidara grimaced as he pictured himself getting a long lecture from their leader. –_But he would only blab for a few minutes… A memory like this could last me a lifetime.-_ He admired the other's body as lithe muscles shifted to keep the boy's balance. _ -Besides, knowing that I'd fucked Itachi's brother would make him so much easier to deal with… Hell, maybe someday I could even throw it in his face; that's something there's absolutely no comeback for.- _The man smiled broadly as he made up his mind.

The Uchiha stood and made his way over to where the blonde was crouching, the water falling barely above his navel. "Here, lean back… I'll get that shit out of your hair." To his own surprise, he chuckled a bit. -_This has got to be one of the most random things I've ever done.-_

"Oh… Thanks, yeah."_ –He doesn't seem to be nearly as heartless as his brother… He's definitely got a darker side, though; I can see it in his eyes… He'd kill me without a second thought.- _The Akatsuki was surprised by the gentle fingers that wove effortlessly through his slightly tangled locks and subconsciously massaged his scalp. He leaned into the touch and shivered a bit as Sasuke tugged sharply to get a particularly stubborn piece out before withdrawing. -_Mnmm that was way too heavenly…-_ Deidara let out half a moan as he sat up. "Do you do that often? You seem to be pretty good at it, yeah."

_-Not lately… I used to untangle Itachi's hair a lot when we were young…-_ Sasuke stopped himself, refusing to remember how much better life was back in Konoha when his family was still alive. "Hn… I guess it just comes naturally." Even as the raven said so he felt a spasm of guilt. –_No… I can't think of him as my Nii-san; that was all a lie. He's a murderer, and I have to avenge the clan.-_

The Akatsuki smiled and maintained the closeness between them. -_He seems pretty zoned out; I don't think he'll notice.-_ "So you're from the Sound village, right?" The only response Deidara received was a blank stare. "It's obvious; you're a lot like their leader, and you have that curse seal…"

The Uchiha looked away from the cobalt eyes, trying to hide the hurt that panged him at the other's words. _–Am I really like him? How-- _"Yes, I am. But what do you mean? How am I like him?"

-_Did that offend him? I thought all those Sound freaks worshiped that guy…- _Deidara shrugged at the defensive tone and slid his arm around the other's waist, taking full advantage of the raven's stunned state. "I've only met him once, but you have the same dead eyes…" Sasuke nearly flinched at his words. "Although, you definitely don't have the mysterious leer that makes people wonder if he's about to slit their throats or cut their balls off." –_Yeah it definitely seems like he doesn't appreciate being compared to his master... Maybe something happened to him there.- _"Does it…bother you that you're a bit like him?" He asked the question curiously, pulling the boy back against his chest.

"I just wasn't expecting an outsider to notice… I guess I haven't thought about how his influence has affected me." –_Why am I having this conversation with him? I don't even know him…-_ The Uchiha thought for a second, realizing that was exactly why he felt that he could confide in the other. _–He doesn't know me either; he can't do anything with the information I give him, so it doesn't matter what I reveal.-_

Something about the male's tone bothered him; there was more to his words. "Tell me, is it true that Orochimaru molests his subordinates?" –_If he does , there's no way he'd stay away from this sweet piece of ass… Hopefully this conversation won't put a damper on our later activities.- _Deidara couldn't help the dagger that was twisted in his heart as the raven turned around, giving him the most pained look he'd ever seen. "I'm sorry… I didn't mean-" He murmured words of comfort into the raven's ear when he felt him press his face into his neck.

Sasuke shook his head and inhaled shakily against the warm pulse. "No… It's just me; I'm the only one that he-" –_Fuck, why am I telling him this? He doesn't care…-_ "Never mind." He paused before making up his mind and wiping his face clear of all emotion. –_I don't know why I showed him that side of me.-_ "I need you, Deidara… Make me scream." His words were barely audible as he closed his eyes and began kissing the tanned skin feverishly. -_He can help take the pain away, if only until I get back to Otogakure.-_

"What-" The Akatsuki was silenced as pale lips grazed his own and pled to be invaded. -_Oh god… I can't deny him.-_ He obliged the raven's silent supplications and took control of the kiss. -_If he's trying to distract me, it's working, and I couldn't care less.-_ Deidara slid his hands down to wind around Sasuke's thighs so he could pull the lithe legs up and wrap them around his waist. Their erections ground together making the blonde grunt huskily and guide one of his hand-mouths down to the Uchiha's member to receive a shrill cry. -_He's so beautiful… I'd give anything to help him get away from that place.-_

The raven moaned as Deidara maneuvered them up against a cold rock to gain purchase as his fingers found their way to the other's tight entrance and the tongue on his palm wriggled against the dripping cock. –_That's a peculiar and extremely useful trait…- _The rough texture against Sasuke's back was steadily driving him mad as he writhed against the stroking fingers. "Ahhh… Stop… I can't take-" Stars exploded behind his eyes as his head was inadvertently slammed into the stone behind him and the blonde forced his tongue back into the Uchiha's mouth. "Please… Take me." -_Make me forget…-_

Deidara nodded, panting, and removed his fingers. His hand moved to kiss Sasuke's neck, easily finding the heaven seal to make him arch in pleasure. "Gladly." -_If Itachi kills me for this, it was well worth it.-_ He rolled his hips forward to slide into the tight warmth. -_Holy shit…-_ The Akatsuki threw his head back in pleasure and groaned as the raven ground his teeth in pain and dug his fingernails into the bronze shoulders.

"Mnmm… Move." After three measured pumps, Deidara lost control and began thrusting manically into Sasuke, who had become just as desperate to find release. –_God it feels good to have a considerate lover.- _He screamed as the other man found his prostate and began hammering it expertly. -_Damnit; I won't last much longer.-_

The blonde was close to climax. Determined to make his partner reach orgasm first, he increased the pace of his thrusts and continuously aimed at the raven's sweet spot. -_And now to drive him insane…- _At the last second, he engulfed Sasuke's cock with one of his mouths and shuddered, completely enraptured with the other's features as he screamed in passion. –_He truly is the perfect work of art.-_ As the muscles surrounding his own member clenched to a near impossible degree, Deidara followed the other and came hard, bursting into the delightful velvet heat as the Uchiha slumped against him. Glancing at the beautiful male collapsed on his chest, he smiled and wove his fingers into damp hair. "That's the best kind of explosion, yeah." –_I wonder if he'd be up for a regular arrangement… I could get used to getting off like this every week.-_

_-Fuck… That was amazing.- _Sasuke's post-orgasm afterglow washed over him and he was graced with calm, an emotion that he hadn't felt in a long time. The Akatsuki member withdrew from his body and he grimaced at the empty feeling, but knew it was for the best. -_After everything I've told him, I hope I never see him again.-_ He looked into the other man's eyes, trying not to let him see the despair that had enveloped his heart at the thought of going back to Sound. _–There's nothing he can do… And even if there was, I don't have the right to expect anything of him.- _"Deidara…" The raven was saved from an awkward goodbye when the blonde before him suddenly fell forward, completely unconscious. -_What the--_ With little difficulty, he supported the limp form and began wading to shore when he noticed two slender needles sticking out of the bare shoulder. -_They must be tipped with a sedative… And that means someone else is here.-_ He tried to remain calm as he laid the blonde on the fine pebbles, confident that he could avoid any attack now that he was aware of the threat. The raven looked around, spotting the man's clothes. Among them, there was an Akatsuki cloak. –_What?! He was part of… Fuck!-_ Cursing himself for being so careless, he covered the nude body and activated his sharingan, then waited for something to happen. –_I need to find out where they're hiding before I can take them out… After seeing that, I can't let them live.-_

The sannin groaned as he watched Sasuke's muscles tense in anticipation of an ambush. -_Finally… It seems the time has come for us to continue our game of cat and mouse. In the future, I'll have to prevent his little excursions so no one else gets the opportunity to take him.- _He glared at Deidara's motionless body and sneered. _- I'm sure that with a bit more training I can turn Sasuke-kun into an obedient little pet…This won't happen again._- Orochimaru suppressed an evil chuckle and let his fantasies run rampant in his mind; just looking at the pale beauty had him hard and aching to pounce.

XXXXXX

A/N

I know this is a random pairing, but I think it needs more love; DeiSasu is so damn hot! Sorry about the OroSasu… I adore the demented-ness of it, but I know lots of people hate it. Also, I didn't mean for Deidara and Sasuke's conversation to get a little deep there in the middle, but it just kind of happened and I liked it, so I kept it in.

My apologies for the bittersweet ending, but I don't generally like happy ones… I was really tempted to have a random scene where Deidara told Itachi what he had done XD (I love a jealous Itachi… hee hee hee)

Thanks for reading!!! Please drop a review if you feel so inclined…

Much Love,

Viotox


End file.
